


Because I Love Him

by LarryLoveXX (creativityiskey)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Coming Out, Confusion, F/M, Famous Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Love, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Needy Harry, Needy Louis, Normal Louis, Ordinary Louis, Post-The X Factor Era, Pre-The X Factor Era, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityiskey/pseuds/LarryLoveXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just a normal lad from Doncaster. Harry is just a normal lad from Holmes Chapel.....well not anymore.</p><p>Louis and Harry have been in a relationship for years now and Harry has continued to rise to fame in the worldwide boyband One Direction.</p><p>What about Louis? </p><p>How does Louis feel about being kept secret from the world, how does he feel about not being able to openly express his love, while his 'boyfriend' is jetting all over the globe, preforming in every country........and maybe even forgetting about Louis in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides original characters and ideas X
> 
>  
> 
> Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
> Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
> It's okay not to be okay  
> Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart
> 
> \- Jessie J

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hi you’ve reached Harry-“_

 

 _“Dammit”_ Lou swore to himself, this was the third time that it went straight to voice mail and Louis really, REALLY needed to speak to Harry.

 

_Why do you do this to yourself Lou?_

 

 

Sometimes Louis needed to ask himself why he put up with it, why he put up with their, _Harry’s_ , One Direction’s stupid and fucked up management team, (Yeah that’s right One Direction, biggest boyband in the world, millions of adoring fans –blah blah blah).

 

Why he put up with the fact that they’ll never be able to been seen in public together – well not anytime soon anyway.

 

Sometimes Louis had to ask himself if it was worth putting up with the fact that his boyfriend was gradually drifting away from him.

 

 

_Because I love him_

 

 

It first started when Modest told them that they would have to keep their relationship behind closed doors, not that modest wanted there to be a relationship in the first place, and I made Louis feel like he had taken about three million steps back in life.

 

 He was already openly gay and everyone was fine with it, most importantly HE was fine with it. He was happy, he was going to university, he was young and had great friends with great night lives, but most importantly he was IN LOVE.

 

 

 

 

Now that he looks back on it, he thinks himself quite the idiot for thinking that just because he found who he thought to be ‘the one’ that everything would be just peachy. Of course he and his little Hazza went through their honeymoon stage but it had to fuck up at some stage didn’t it.

 

At the time that Louis was starting Uni, One Direction was becoming increasingly popular all over the UK, and soon enough, the world. Suddenly his ‘Little Hazza’ wasn’t his anymore. Little Hazza was now Harry Styles, British boyband member, fashion icon and sex symbol for about half the teenage population.

 

Don’t get him wrong, of course Louis is exceedingly proud of not only his boy, emphasis on the HIS, but of the whole band, Liam, Zayn and Niall as well, but sometimes it would be nice if he could just-, well at the moment, just be able to get through to him on the phone, but apparently no, even that was too risky.

 

 

 

_Fucking hell_

 

 

 

 

Louis had tried to get through to his boyfriend for half the night now and he still wouldn’t answer. Eventually he had just settled on leaving him a text to call him in the morning, that is, if Harry could even be bothered to look at his text messages at this stage.

 

 

Things had been rocky for the two lately, well from Lou’s side it has, of course Harry, the big and busy rockstar hadn’t noticed anything. He didn’t even notice when Louis acceptance letter to ‘The London academy of music and dramatic art’ had been sitting on his bedside table, the one time that Harry actually came to visit Louis, instead of Louis going to him. But come on!

 

That had been his dream since, well, forever! Harry knew that, he knew that Louis was applying, he had known that Louis wanted to go there ever since the beginnings of their relationship, since before he was even on X- Factor, that’s not something that you just forget overnight!  

 

Anyway, for Louis, at the moment, this “dismissal” of sorts from Harry isn’t making him feel much needed in the relationship, and yes, you could go and defend Harry and say that Louis was whining, but honestly, Louis feels as if he’s just about ready to give up.

 

 

 

Of course, Louis being Louis, he takes his midnight woes to the social network otherwise known as Twitter. The one place where, yes, if he wanted you to know, then you would know his twitter but since he doesn’t then he is completely anonymous to the outside world, nobody knows who he is and he is able to say exactly what he thinks and feels because, well, Harry doesn’t even know that Louis has a twitter to begin with.

 

**LT (@BeaniesandToms)**

_You're aware of my existence,_   
_but you don't I'm here_   
_You're the center of attention_   
_You control the atmosphere_   
  
_You're so busy being busy,_   
_I don't want to interfere_   
_But I can't stop_

 

 

Louis, not to brag, but being that little bit popular on twitter with a nice steadily growing  follow base, tweeted out his sorrow to a good 20,000-ish people, so of course he’s going to get some mentions here and there.

 

 

“Ugh” Louis groaned and threw his phone on the bed.

 

As much as he loved the social media, and how the many people who have taken it upon themselves to follow or read or reply to anyone of his tweets, it still doesn’t stop the growing feeling of loneliness and abandonment which is constantly spreading through him each and every day.

 

Louis chucks his phone on its charger, praying that Harry will at least acknowledge him and his effort to talk to him.

 

He curls up in the fetal position, once again alone and feeling lost without his Hazza.

 

 

 

 

 

_Why do you do this to yourself Lou?_

 

 

 

 

_Because I love him_

 


	2. Say When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is just a normal lad from Doncaster. Harry is just a normal lad from Holmes Chapel.....well not anymore.
> 
> Louis and Harry have been in a relationship for years now and Harry has continued to rise to fame in the worldwide boyband One Direction.
> 
> What about Louis? 
> 
> How does Louis feel about being kept secret from the world, how does he feel about not being able to openly express his love, while his 'boyfriend' is jetting all over the globe, preforming in every country........and maybe even forgetting about Louis in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides original characters and ideas X
> 
> The moment I met you  
> That moment I forgot about everything I've been through  
> Tell me how could that be, hey baby  
> Guess we both know  
> I'd follow you wherever you go
> 
> -Vincent

 

 

Lou woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, no wonder his mother always told him to “never go to bed angry or upset’” _oh wise words mother dearest_.

 

As Louis gets up he remembers that he was waiting for Harry to call him back the night before and checks his phone, no surprise, there’s no call or text. He doesn’t understand why is seems so hard for harry to call him back.

_Come on Haz, just answer me please_. Louis thinks to himself as he throws his phone back on the bed.

_It isn’t that hard to just send a text._

 

Louis is just as disappointed in Harry now as he was the night before. Sighing, Louis turns the radio up loud and stumbles into the bathroom ready to have a shower and get on with the day. He finds that, like most other people, the shower seems to be where most of his in depth thinking takes place.

 

 As he stands under the hot stream Louis can’t help but think back to pre- X factor days, back when it was just Harry and him against the world, back when Harry would even remember when he was getting a haircut, let alone forgetting the day when they are finally going to be living in the same city.

_“…….Now for all you Fray fans out there, one our requested songs, enjoy, and here is Say When!”_ Louis hears the radio presenter crackle through the speakers and around the bathroom.

_I see you there,_   
_don't know where you come from_   
_Unaware of a stare from someone_   
_Don't Appear to care_   
_that I saw you, and I want you_

 

Louis he thinks back to when he first saw Harry, all wide eyed and curly haired.

 

\--------

 

Louis mum, Jay, and step-father, Mark, were making the family no another one of their random trips, trips where they each pack a change of clothes, they get in the car and they just drive. They don’t have a plan or know where they are going in advance; they just get in the car and end up staying overnight wherever they end up at the end of the day. It just so happened that on this particular trip, the family decided that they wanted to stay in a quaint little village, a village that only happens to be 1 hour away from their home, but is at the end of their 4 hour trip.

 

Louis, having been cramped in a car with 6 other people for close to 4 and half hours, decided that he would go and scout out the unfamiliar place.

 

Louis had just stumbled across a cute little café and was sitting waiting for his order when he saw, what was to him, perfection.

 

_What's your name?_   
_Cause I have to know it_   
_You let me in and begin to show it_   
_I'm terrified_   
_cause you're headed straight for it,_   
_might Get it_

It was instant. Louis somehow knew that the unknown boy, who couldn’t have been more than 15/16 at the most, was meant just for him…

 

_Hear the song playin on background_   
_All alone but you're turnin up now_   
_And everyone is risin to meet ya,_   
_to greet you_

……Apparently other people thought the exact same thing, because as soon as Harry walked through the doors and a group of girls sitting on the just across from Louis started giggling and whispering to each other while shooting not-so-subtle glances at the boy.

 

Louis couldn’t help but stare at the boy; he just felt this undeniable pull towards this person. It was like somebody was playing tug-of-war in his stomach.

 

This unknown kid was now standing at the counter ordering god-knows-what but Louis couldn’t even think about that, because whilst the boy is now standing with his back to the counter, the girl behind it is shamelessly checking out the enigma that is the curly haired kid. All Louis can focus on now is the odd mix of sadness and anger that has surged in him.

 

Louis honesty doesn’t know where these sudden feelings have come from; he hasn’t even met the boy for god’s sake. Of course he’s found people fit before and even had little crushes, but who hasn’t! and he’s never reacted like this before.

 

_Turn around and you're walkin toward me_   
_I'm breakin down_   
_and you're breathin slowly_   
_Say the word and I will be your man,_   
_your man, say when_

When he looked over, the object of Louis’ thoughts was nowhere to be seen.

 

Louis had been so caught up with his thinking, his pondering over what the hell he was doing and who this odd person was that was making him so confused and mess up inside without even doing anything, so caught up in the empty feeling from when he saw that the amazing boy had left, that he didn’t notice the movement of a person right in front of him.

 

Louis’ focus was brought back to the coffee shop when he heard a person pulling out the chair on the opposite side of his table.

_“Sorry, is this seat taken?”_

_And my own two hands_   
_will comfort you tonight, tonight_   
_Say when_   
_And my own two arms_   
_will carry you tonight, tonight_

_“Hi I’m Harry, Harry Styles”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Just me again, I just wanted to thank you for the lovely reaction to the first chapter of this story :)  
> Just a reminder that if you could keep commenting it would be great, anything at all, I want to know what think and if you have any questions or ideas that you think are cool/interesting/would work in the story!
> 
> Much Love XX
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> 1) The Moment I Met You - Vincent  
> 2) Say When - The Fray


	3. We Run the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides original characters, ideas and images X
> 
>  
> 
> When the sun goes down, down, down, down  
> Boy you're afraid of the dark, dark  
> And when the lights go out, out, out, out  
> Tell me do you know where to start, start
> 
> \- Havana Brown

 

 

 

  
After Louis had been woken up from his little trip down memory lane and finished his shower, it wasn’t that long before he realised that even though Harry wasn’t answering any form of communication, it was still HIS day. He was finally moving forward and closer to HIS dream, HIS life, and HIS future.

 

“ _Lou! Where do you want the last of these boxes?”_ Louis heard one of his best mates, Eleanor, yell.

 

One of the only good things about Harry’s new found silence is that Louis was finally able to spend some much needed alone time with Eleanor.

 

Eleanor was a welcomed confidant in Louis’ life at the moment. She was someone that knew him inside and out, never judged him and he felt like he could come to her with anything. Louis was often thankful for Eleanor, especially of late, as he couldn’t really go to many of his other friends with his man troubles. Liam, Niall and Zayn were Harry’s friends and bandmates first, even though they were all really close, Louis couldn’t help but feel like if he went to them, then it would just get back to Harry somehow and he didn’t want that. His other mates like Stan or Aiden aren’t really the people who Louis would choose to go to first, with his problems, not if he had someone like Eleanor around.

 

 Eleanor and Louis had been friends for years and years, but for some reason, Louis didn’t know why, Harry and Eleanor never really got along, they were cordial for Louis’ sake but he did notice that for a while, every time he was alone with Eleanor, Harry would mysteriously call him for no explainable reason.

 

_Maybe all this time with El will finally make harry answer me for once._ Louis thought to himself.

 

“ _Just sit ‘em down anywhere, love_!” Louis replied.

 

One Great thing about El is that she already lived in the city. Since she already lived in London, she’s been getting Lou’s apartment ready for him, honestly, he had no idea what it would turn out like but she has done a pretty great job. It’s a great mix of classic and modern and Louis had no idea how El managed to make his small apartment look so upscale.

 

 

(Disclaimer: These images are for fic purposes only, I do not own it)

 

 

 

“ _You know, we should go out tonight_ ”

 

“ _Oh yeah, Miss El, where do you suppose we go_?”

 

“ _Well, Mr Louis, we could go to that new club, that opened last week_ ”

 

“ _You my dear, may just have a deal_ ” Louis honestly, loved going out and what better reason than to celebrate his move.

 

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**LT (@BeaniesandToms)**

 

 

_Going out tonight, come and find me…if you dare_

_**\-------------------------------------------------------------**  
_

 

Once Louis and El had spruced themselves up, they arrived at the club. Louis, before they left wasn’t sure how they were going to get in exactly, but really wasn’t all that surprised when el revealed that she knew one of the bartenders. El kinda knows everybody.

 

Louis and El were getting right smashed and LOVING IT.

 

Louis was almost able to forget about all of his and Harry’s problems for one night.

 

Almost.  

 

“ _El! Come with me!”_

“ _Wha-Lou!”_ Louis , thinking he had a magical plan, grabbed Eleanor’s arm and was making way to the bar across the room.  Louis had just turned around to check on El when he bumped straight into someone, someone with a very, VERY familiar quiff of black hair.

 

“ _ZAYN! What are you doing here! Aren’t you meant to be on tour!?”_ Louis, drunk off his face, didn’t pick up on the nervous look on Zayn’s face as he recognised Louis.

 

“ _Louis. Uh, hey, hi, yeah, we were, um, in town for, a, er, night or two_ ” Zayn looked like he was about to start sweating any second now.

 

“ _Zayn where’d you g-, oh, Louis, hey_ ” the one and only Liam Payne said as he came up from behind Zayn.

 

Louis, getting quite confused as to why 2/4ths of One Direction were at the same club, let alone same city as him, looked at Liam and Zayn, who were both giving each other a look that the clearly thought Louis wouldn’t pick up on, when really, he did.

 

Louis had no idea what was going on with those two, they were acting so strange, Louis had seen Liam and Zayn have eye conversations before but this time it was like Liam was warning Zayn or trying to get him to be quiet.

 

“ _Look guys, El and I were just going to the bar_ ” Their behaviour has sobered Louis up somewhat.

 

“ _NO-"_ Liam tried to get out, grabbing Louis arm at the same time.

 

“ _Guys, what ar-"_ But it was too late, Louis had already turned around and right there in his vision, at the bar, was Harry.

 

Harry.

 

 

 

Not Alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

NOTES:

 

I have made a cover!!!!! I think it's pretty great, I love it so I hope you do to!

 

 

 

(I didn't know how/if you can add images to the note section, so I'm adding it here)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!!!
> 
> Just want to say thank you for following this story so far, sorry for not posting for so long and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Lots of Love XX


	4. Just A Dream

 

 

 

“……. light up my world like nobody else …. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…… But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell…….” _Seriously? Seriously! I am so not in the mood for this!_

 

 

It had been a total of three days since Louis had moved to the “big city” and a total of three days since that disastrous excuse of a night out, honestly London; you’re not living up to standards so far.

 

 

**LT (@BeaniesandToms): Having one of those days where it seems like the radios plays all the wrong things, at all the wrong times **

 

 

 

Louis being Louis, was having a lazy day around the flat and was nursing, what seemed like, a week-long, never-ending hangover; courtesy of harry and his little drinking buddy. Turning off the radio, Louis was flicking through TV channels when the most stupid and irrelevant TV shows that just happened to be on. Sweat. The. Small-fucking-stuff.

 

 

 

_I swear I’m about ready to shave a line across that stupid arse’s head. Take that Quiff of-bloody-Grimmy._

 

 

 

Louis was currently doing everything he could to ignore Harold. Truthfully, it wasn’t even that hard, Harry had called him an astonishing two times! Wow! He really went to an effort! Can you feel Louis’ sarcasm?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis always knew that there was a reason why he never liked Nicholas Grimshaw.

 

 

 

Naturally, with Louis approaching from behind harry, nick saw him first. This was one of those moments when Louis completely forgot that nobody outside of very close friends and family knew that Louis had even met Harry before, let alone be in a secret relationship together.

 

 

 

Of course, with Louis being nobody in the world of celebrities, Nick didn’t see the need to let Louis squeeze his body in next Nick and Harry at the bar, moving as far down as possible, forcing harry to move into the only available space at the bar and in turn, forcing Louis to stand awkwardly next to both Harry and Nick, being the not so discreet boyfriend that management (and apparently Harry) wanted him to be.

 

 

_“Sorry, excuse me, look Harr-“_

 

 _“Look mate, Harry is here on a break, can you give us some space?”_ In Louis’ mind, Nick was already half way to a slap.

 

 _“Are you quite finished?”_ Louis didn’t think that any “fan” had ever spoken to him like that before.

 

 _“Harold can you believe this!”_ Harry just looked completely uninterested, kind of like he didn’t even recognise who Louis was.

 

 _“Look Harry-“_ Louis tried to get harry to come and speak with him in private.

 

_“Love, it’s fine, we’ll just take a quick pic, is that alright?” Oh he better not…._

 

Somehow, even in his inebriated, Harry had managed to manoeuvre himself to the side and was already trying to take Louis phone out of his had to take a photo.

 

 _“Look, m-a-t-e”_   Louis managed to grind out through his teeth, _“I don’t think I’ll be needing a photo tonight”_ and with that Louis stormed back to Liam, Zayn and Eleanor, leaving Harry to deal with Nick Grimshaw and his inability to keep his hand off LOUIS’ Harry.

 

There had been only one thing on Louis’ mind for the rest of that night and that was to storm out of the club and into every trashy dive that Louis could think of, that served hard alcohol and was plenty far away from Harry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Heat…

 

Sweat..

 

Breath…

 

Love…

 

Lust…

 

Anger…

 

 

_“Oh louiiiissss, wakey wakey darling”_

 

_“Mm mm Harr…..Harr…harry”_

 

_“Louis”_

 

_“Harrrry”_

 

_“Louis”_

 

_“nnmnnnn”_

 

_“Louis wake up”_

 

_"Whaaa…Harry?”_

 

_“LOUIS, wake UP”_

 

 

Louis jolted awake as he heard a distinctly female voice yell at him. This had become an all too common an occurrence, Louis was so use to waking up to somebody not harry. It would be more of a surprise for it to be Harry waking Louis up than if he was woken up by the cashier lady from down at the local Tesco.

 

 

 _“Alright calm down, no need to be TOO happy to see me”_ Clearly El was in a sarcastic mood today as well, this was something that Louis could easily relate to.

 

_“Sorry El, I was just hoping that, you know after this week that-“_

 

 

 _“-I was Harry? Yes I’ve realised that”_ Louis could have sworn that he saw the barest hint of scorn and anger pass on Eleanor’s face. What on earth was THAT?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reviewing!!  
> Ask me questions, post ideas, anything at all!!!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOX


	5. No Comment

Ever since Eleanor had woken him up earlier that morning, she had been acting in the strangest of ways; often Louis would notice Eleanor looking at him, god forbid, he swears he caught her looking at his ass once or twice.

 

 _“Oh Louis…Come help me with this zipper would you? "_ Louis heard Eleanor call in that sing-song voice that she’s become so fond of lately.

 

Louis and El had been shopping for close to three hours at this stage, and Eleanor being Eleanor found the need to model and shop off nearly every piece of clothing that she set her sights on.

 

As Louis walked to the changing rooms all he could think about is one thing that harry once told Louis; _“Eleanor like you more than you think and I don’t like it”,_ at that time Louis just thought that harry had been jealous because Louis had found a “shiny, new toy” as Harry like to refer to her.

_I’m guessing that’s why Harry use to call me at such random times._

 

As Louis reached Eleanor the first thing he noticed was the side zipper.

_Did she really need my help for this?_

 

Louis was starting to notice that Eleanor actually did things like this a lot-

Once again, Eleanor was interrupting Louis’ train of thought, “ _So Boo, I was thinking that during semester break, we should invite your sisters down. I’ll take them out, just a girly day, yeah?”_

 _“Mhmm. Yeah sure, sounds good.”_ Louis responded. He wasn’t really paying attention because _when did Eleanor start including his family in holiday plans? She’s met them, what? Two, three times max?_

 

At this stage, Eleanor’s zip had been closed and he was just leaving the changing room when El grabbed his arm, _“No stay, I want to show you my outfits”._

__************************_ _

Louis had somehow convinced Eleanor that they needed to take a break for lunch, is Louis’ growling stomach hadn’t been a loud enough indication to her before.

They had just sat down at a little table in some unknown little café that he really had no idea the name of. Eleanor had tried, once again, to convince Louis that all he needed was a little Starbucks but thankfully, for Louis, he had managed to come to an acknowledgement with El that even though she tried to, in Louis’ eyes at least, live off Starbucks, a _normal_ person needed actual substance.

 

 

Thus, they were sitting; Eleanor is getting her fill of coffee for the day while Louis finished gorging himself on some type of chicken sandwich while he not-so-subtly payed absolutely no attention to El’s psycho-babble about some photo-shoot one of her friend’s asked her to do for their design class or photography class or something.

 

No, what had caught Louis’ attention was the two girls sitting behind them, whisper-yelling about “ _Harry Styles’ omg new girlfriend, who is “just a friend” according to 1D management but who is suuuuch a fashion icon, they’d be totes adorbs!!!”_

 

Louis was about 100% done. _Eh_.

 

He had so much to focus on lately; with his acceptance into LAMDA, the audition he’s been practising for (of course, he hasn’t told anyone about that, he would have told Harry but…..), he just doesn’t see the point if Harry’s not gonna come half-way.

 

What Louis didn’t notice was that while he was coming to these conclusions in his head, Eleanor had noticed that he was no longer listening to her wonderful tale about fashion and Uni and photo-shoots. If he had payed attention, he would have noticed the hardened look in her eyes and the tiny frown making its way onto her face.

 

 

_************************_

 

 

Lou and El, had finished their overly long day of shopping, El happy with her new outfits and a day spent alone with Louis and minimal interruption from Harry related issues, and Louis, a little unnerved from El’s behaviour over the last few hours, but also proud of himself:

 

1\. For not hitting the annoying idiots from the coffee shop, and

 

2\. For managing to stop anymore, in his mind awkward, situations which included Eleanor, a change room, and most often _(well when he was included)_ outfits or dresses which may or may not have been on the verge of being considered lingerie

 

Now, he and El were great friends, Louis loved her to bits, but there was something off about today, he just couldn’t explain it.

 

El, who had insisted on driving, probably, usually, because of how much she buys nearly every time they go out, dropped Louis off at his flat before she had to get going. As Louis opended the door and made his way into his flat, too focused on his phone, he never noticed the movement in his living room.

 

 

It wasn’t until there was a clearing of a throat in front of him that he looked up and stared into those very familiar eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hi Louis”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all the great messages and for sticking with this story!  
> XOXOXOXOXOXO Big love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!!! So this is my first go at fanfic writing and I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story.  
> I would really love it if you could comment as well, anything at all, I don't mind. I am open to any suggestions and ideas and I would really like to know if this is a story you think is worth continuing.
> 
> Much Love XX
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> 1) Who You Are - Jessie J  
> 2) Wonder - Lauren Aquilina


End file.
